


Nepeta and his boyfriends just vibe

by Nyanyanyanyanbinary



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Trans Nepeta Leijon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanyanyanyanbinary/pseuds/Nyanyanyanyanbinary
Summary: Mlm nepsolkat makes brain happy
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Nepeta Leijon/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 3





	Nepeta and his boyfriends just vibe

Nepeta opened his computer and smiled at the messages  
TA: Nep. Hey neppy.  
TA: plea2e re2pond thii2 ii2 iimportant  
Nepeta typed out a reply.  
AC: :33< *ac looks up from his purrch. Confused, he tilts his head* what's up sol?  
TA: 2oooooo.   
TA: karkles ii2 already here and ii wanted to know iif you wanna come 2iit wiith u2.  
TA: he doe2n't want you to know but  
TA: he'2 2ad  
AC: :33< *ac frowns* sad karkitty. We can't have that. I'll be ofur In a bit.   
Nepeta stood up and walked out of his cave. He stared at the sun and kicked his feet in the dirt while he walked. Nep got to sollux's hive and yipped with glee. He went inside and saw sollux sitting on his couch with karkat cuddled up next to him. Nepeta frowned and sat down next to him. Karkat wrapped an arm around him as a response. Nepeta frowned and started stroking karkats hair. "What's wrong karkitty. You can tell me," he said in his boyfriends ear. Karkat didn't say a word. Sollux sighed and put on one of karkats rom coms. Karkat looked up at the screen and smiled softly.


End file.
